


I Told You It'd Be Fun

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ash Lynx, Boys In Love, Gun Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash and Shorter try out a new kink.





	I Told You It'd Be Fun

“You sure you want to try this?” Shorter asks against Ash’s lips.

“Mm, definitely,” he replies, a shiver of anticipation racing down his spine.  A loud moan spills from his mouth when he feels cold metal tracing down his spine.

“Don’t go complaining to me later about it.”  Shorter takes the cold metal object and traces Ash’s ass crack before bringing it up.  Breaking the kiss, he nudges it against Ash’s lips.  “Open up,” he coos.

Opening his mouth, Ash tastes the metal against his tongue.  He moans as it’s pushed further in.

“Suck,” Shorter commands.

Swallowing the barrel of Shorter’s gun, Ash sucks and traces his tongue around it like he’s sucking Shorter’s cock.  Saliva runs down his chin and drips onto the floor.  His eyes roll back into his head as Shorter presses the gun in farther, the front of it hitting the back of his throat.

“Shit, Ash, you look so hot like this with my gun in your mouth!” Shorter rasps, licking his lips.  “But I bet you’d look even hotter with it up your ass!”  Pulling the gun out of Ash’s mouth, he inspects the dripping barrel.  “On your back and hold your legs up,” he instructs him.

Quickly moving into position, Ash watches Shorter lower the gun to his twitching hole.  “Please!” He moans lowly, anticipation crawling up his spine.

Licking his lips again, Shorter slowly begins pushing the barrel of the gun into Ash.  “You’re just swallowing it up.”

Ash’s back arches as the now warm metal rubs against his walls and fills him up.  His hands fist the sheets in an attempt to ground himself.  When the gun is all the way in, he looks at Shorter.  “Please!  Please, move!”

Smirking, Shorter nods.  “Your wish is my command.”  Pulling the gun out, he slams it back into Ash.  “I want to hear you.”

Ash shrieks, his toes curl and his legs shake.  “S-so good!” He moans, his head thrashing from side to side.  “More!  Give me more!”

Picking up the pace, Shorter grabs Ash’s cock with his other hand.  “I’m going to make you cum.  And then, you’re going to take my cock!”

Moaning even louder, he begins thrusting his hips in time with Shorter’s thrusts.  “S-so good!” He slurs, his eyes glazing over.

“That’s it,” Shorter says.  “Cum whenever you need to.”

“A-ahn!”  Ash’s body spasms and his eyes roll back into his head.  “Shorter!”

“That’s it, Darling.  Moan my name” he coaxes, speeding up.

“SHORTER!”  Ash cums, spilling his seed over Shorter’s hand.

“That’s it.”  Pulling the gun out, he tosses it onto the nightstand and grabs the lube.  Lubing up his cock, Shorter looks down at Ash and sees him lying there, completely dazed and twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm.  “Are you ready, Darling?”

“Yes!  Yes, please!”

Without much ceremony, Shorter shoves his cock in Ash’s twitching, clenching, oversensitive hole.  “So tight!” Shorter hisses.

Ash’s head snaps back as his body arches.  “Sh-Shorter!” He screams.

Grabbing his arms, Shorter wraps them around his arm and pulls Ash into a sitting position.  Beginning to bounce Ash up and down, hitting even deeper.  “You feel so good, Darling!”

“Gonna cum!” He shrieks, digging his blunt nails into Shorter’s shoulders.  Leaning down, he sinks his teeth into Shorter’s collarbone.

“Already?” Shorter teases, wincing slightly.  “Can’t you wait for me?”  He tightens his grip on Ash’s hips.

“Hurry!”

Bouncing Ash a few more times, Shorter finds himself closing in on his orgasm.  “Tell me how good you feel, Darling.”

“So good!  Your cock is so big!  It fills me up so good!  I love it so much!” He moans.

“Cum with me, Darling.”

Loud moans erupt from the both of them as they cum.  Warmth fills Ash and drips out all over Shorter’s softening cock and legs.  They take a moment to catch their breath.

“I told you it would be fun,” Ash says, pressing a kiss to the bite he gave Shorter.

“I guess you were right,” Shorter replies, pulling back slightly and pushing his sweaty hair off his sweaty forehead.  “Ready for me to pull out so we can shower?”

“I guess, but only if you promise that we’ll do this more often.”

Huffing out a chuckle, Shorter pinches Ash’s cheek.  “Fine, you imp!”

Laughing, Ash moves so Shorter can pull out.  “Race ya to the shower!”  He goes to stand up, but stumbles and places his hand on his lower back.  “Uhm, ow?!”

“Uh, you okay, Darling?”

“I think that when we do this again, it needs to be on a day where neither of us have work.  My back is killing me.”

Pursing his lips, Shorter stands up and walks over to Ash.  “Well, I’ll take care of you.”  He scoops Ash up into his arms. 

Ash blushes.  “Shut up!”

“Love you, Darling.”

“Love you too, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 36...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
